


Home at Last

by BenSolo717



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Happy Ending, Healing, Reunions, The reunion that the Skywalkers needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSolo717/pseuds/BenSolo717
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey have finally felt what it's like to feel loved by another individual, victorious, they both venture home to the Resistance, where Rey is reunited with her friends and Ben is reunited with his mother; Leia Organa.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Home at Last

They were _home_. The two of them walked down the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ together, she helped him keep his balance; his leg was still hurt quite badly from when he fell and cracked his bones on the jagged edges of the rocks leading into the pit, but he would survive. The looks on the faces of many of the members of the _Resistance_ were that of confusion; they were happy to see Rey alive, but they were all shocked to see who was with her. 

They were all in the middle of celebrating the defeat of the _First Order_ and the final demise of the _Emperor_. 

"I can't believe that this is happening..." He whispered in her ear, quietly. 

"I know, it's all so surprising, but we're home, Ben. We're finally home." She whispered back, he smiled at the fact that the both of them were finally together, and he knew that they would never be apart again.

The two of them continued to walk towards the commotion, the festivities surrounded them, the joyous celebration did a lot to make them both feel comfortable and content. 

Rose approached the two of them with open arms, she had become like a sister to Rey after the _Battle of Crait_. 

"Welcome home, Rey, Ben!" She said as she embraced the two in a hug. 

Unbeknownst to Ben, both Rey and Rose had discussed Rey's feelings for Ben during the year that they were apart. In fact, Rose had been the one that Rey had confided in for so long after she had began to fall for Ben. 

Ben himself was surprised to see how affectionate Rose was, did she not know of the things that he had done, or did it not matter to her because she had been so close with Rey? 

"There's someone who would like to see Ben, someone who has missed him for a very long time." Rose said as she released them from her hug. 

_General Leia Organa_ approached him, she could hardly believe her eyes; it was him, it was her _son._ He had finally managed to come home after so long, the last time she had seen him, he was just the age of 10, she had felt so much regret after sending him away, her sending him away had been the event that split her family up; Ben was gone and Han had left. Thanks to their combined efforts, Ben was able to come home, although Han was no longer around, his spirit was very much alive and he was with his son and wife at all times. 

" _Mom?"_ Ben let out with a tear falling from his eye. He had missed his mother more than he ever could have imagined, even all those years in the First Order, he never stopped loving his family, even when he had felt hurt by them and had been told the lie by Snoke that his family didn't love him, he couldn't stop. 

"Hello, Ben." Leia said as she smiled, looking up at her son's face, he had grown so much since she last saw him, but he was still her baby boy who she had felt as a living band of light in her womb. It was that same light that guided him home. 

The two embraced each other in a hug, after so very long, mother and son were finally reunited. 


End file.
